Operation Ladynoir
by Leisey
Summary: When Marinette revealed herself to him, Alya and Nino, Adrien really wasn't expecting to get roped into a plan to set her up with his alter ego. Especially not when they were already secretly dating. Of course, no one can ever tell Alya "no." Sequel to Operation Best-Bro-Break-Out.


Adrien really wasn't expecting Ladybug, Alya and Nino to come tumbling through his window. Nor was he expecting Ladybug to release her transformation and reveal his cute classmate, Marinette.

He also wasn't expecting the reveal to hurt.

When he pictured finding out who was under his Lady's mask, he always imagined it as a private moment between Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were partners. It made sense that they'd reveal their identities to each other first. But Marinette had just outed herself to him, Alya and Nino, not Chat Noir.

… And that kind of hurt his feelings.

"Marinette – Ladybug – what?" He eloquently choked out.

But before she could reply, her kwami – Tikki, Adrien was pretty sure her name was; Ladybug had mentioned it before – cried out with, "Marinette! This _wasn't what I meant_!"

"Huh?" Adrien, Alya and Nino chorused.

Tikki disregarded them, focusing instead on her charge. "I said you could reveal yourself to Chat Noir because you found out who he was! Not Alya and Nino!" There was a pause before she tacked on. "And Adrien!"

"Smooth save, Tik," Adrien heard Plagg mutter from his hiding place in his shirt, soft enough that the others wouldn't hear him.

But he barely paid attention to his kwami because his brain was stuck on the fact that _Marinette knew who he was!_

Suddenly, the hurt in his chest disappeared. She'd revealed herself to him _knowing_ he was Chat Noir! Although, she'd clearly revealed herself to Alya and Nino, because they were still looking at her completely dumbfounded.

"Okay, okay," Alya spoke up. "Just stop for a second. Marinette, you're Ladybug?!"

Marinette nodded.

"Dude!" Nino looked amazed. "That's awesome!"

"Girl, why didn't you tell me?!"

Marinette looked guilty and Adrien stepped in. "Well, it's kind of the basics with superheroes, isn't it?" He said. "You can't tell anyone?"

His partner flashed him a grateful smile and Adrien returned it; even without the mask, he'd have her back.

"Well, yeah," Alya agreed, before pointing at Tikki. "But first, what is this little thing?"

"This is Tikki," Marinette introduced. "She's my kwami; she helps me transform into Ladybug."

"Hello, everyone!" Tikki said. "It's nice to meet you!"

Everyone replied likewise and Tikki continued. "Chat Noir has a kwami like me too. His name is Plagg."

Alya seemed intrigued at the idea of kwamis', but it seemed like she had more pressing questions and she turned back to Marinette. "But why tell us now?"

Adrien had to admit, he was curious about that too.

Marinette looked sheepish. "Well, okay, I admit that my impulse control was a bit loose."

"I'll say," Tikki said.

Marinette smiled apologetically at her kwami and went on. "I mean, I only found out who Chat Noir was _today_. I wanted to stay at home and process it all, but then you rang me, Alya, and said that you were going to bust Adrien out of his house and I couldn't let you do it alone. Then when we got here, I was kind of just still processing everything so I wasn't thinking clearly and I just wanted to see Adrien. Even more so than usual. So I took the easiest option for getting up here and transformed and I know that probably wasn't a good idea and I know I've put you all in danger but –"

"Mari, Mari," Alya cut off her best friends rambling. "It's okay."

"Yeah, dude, it's fine."

"It's not! I've put you all in danger. If Hawk Moth knows that you know who I am, you could be targeted!"

Adrien was having a hard time focusing on everything Marinette had said. He was too caught up in: _I just wanted to see Adrien. Even more so than usual._

She revealed herself to him and the others because she wanted to see him? His heart beat loudly in his chest. Was he blushing? He felt like he was blushing.

Jeez, he loved her.

Finding out who was under the mask had done nothing to diminish his feelings for Ladybug. If anything, they'd increased them. He now had a name to the face and a glorious amount of background on his partner. Ladybug was someone he knew! Someone he _liked_! Someone who could design incredible clothes and brought baked treats to school for her friends simply because she could. Someone who was incredibly kind, but was a spitfire if you rubbed her the wrong way. Someone who could beat his ass at UMS – and apparently real life too because she was Ladybug and Ladybug was badass.

Marinette was someone who was adorable and Adrien found himself thinking that far too often. Something that always made him feel like he was betraying his feelings for Ladybug. But now he knew it was okay because Ladybug was Marinette and Marinette was amazing.

Adrien was ecstatic!

He walked over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It really is fine, you know?" He told her. "We can take care of ourselves and for what it's worth, I'm really happy you're Ladybug."

Marinette blushed and went to speak, but Nino beat her to it. "Yeah! You're totally awesome! Like, holy shit, it's so awesome. Also, this totally explains why you're constantly late all the time."

"Or tired," Alya agreed. "Or never where you say you'll be, or – _wait a second_!"

Everyone jumped at Alya's exclamation. "What?" The asked in unison.

"Mari, you _can't_ be Ladybug!"

Marinette looked at her best friend in confusion. "Uh, why not?"

"This ruins my OTP!"

Silence followed her words. Adrien was the one who decided to break it. "Umm, come again?"

"Ladynoir!" Alya wailed. "If Marinette is Ladybug then that means Ladynoir can't happen because Marinette likes –"

"Alya, shut up!" Marinette rushed to clamp a hand over her best friend's mouth.

The blogger's words were like a blow to Adrien's stomach. Marinette liked someone. Someone that wasn't him.

Oh god.

He was pretty sure his heart had just shattered.

Adrien tried to act normal. But how were you even supposed to act normal when you found out the love of your life had feelings for someone else?

Marinette pulled her hand away from Alya's mouth. She was blushing heavily, but that didn't stop her from speaking up. "Alya, that's not – I mean – I – I love Chat Noir."

" _WHAT_?!" The three of them screeched in response. (Adrien was sure he was the loudest out of all of them).

She loved him?! What did that mean?! Did she love him like a friend? Did she love him like he loved her? Was she just saying that to placate Alya? _What_?!

Adrien's cheeks felt red and he was certain he was now blushing, but thankfully neither Alya or Nino paid attention to him. They were riveted on Marinette.

"Girl, what?!" Alya demanded. "For so long you been mooning over –"

"I know," Marinette interrupted her before she could give a name. "I know. But … I found out who Chat Noir was today – and no, I'm not telling you who he is – and it just made me love him all the more. The – the other guy. He can't compare."

Holy crap.

Was Adrien dead? Was this heaven? He was pretty sure he'd just died because holy crap Marinette loved him!

 _Holy crap._

"Girl, are you for real?" Alya looked like a strange combination of dumbfounded and ecstatic all at once.

Marinette nodded, but that was all she could get out before Alya was hugging her in delight. "Oh my god, Mari! This is incredible! Ladynoir is real! Can you say it again? I need to hear it one more time."

Over Alya's shoulder, Marinette met Adrien's eyes. "I love Chat Noir," she said.

 _HOLY CRAP!_

Marinette pulled out of Alya's hug but continued talking. "I love the boy under the mask. I love the boy when he's in it. I love that now have a full picture of who he is. I love that he constantly protects me, even if it makes me want to strangle him. I love the way he flirts with me and I even love his stupid jokes."

If Adrien wasn't currently dying from happiness, he probably would have quipped back that his jokes were hilarious, thank you very much. As it was, he was trying not to melt into the floor to the floor in a puddle of happy superhero, so he wasn't up for saying much.

"Oh, girl," Alya said, looking delighted, "you're killing me. Ladynoir is real!"

Marinette was killing _her_?! Adrien was dying. Absolutely dying. Forget Hawk Moth, this was the way he was going to go: death by Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"I think you've just made Alya's day," Nino laughed.

Hell, she'd just made Adrien's _life_.

"Ladynoir is real!" The blogger repeated, and Adrien wouldn't be surprised if there were literal stars shining in her eyes (he wouldn't be surprised if there were some shining in his _own_ either). "It's real, it's real, it's real! I mean, girl, I would have been equally as delighted if the other ship was real too, but oh my god, Ladynoir is real!"

Marinette was blushing furiously and her eyes flicked over to Adrien before focusing back on Alya. "Uh, well, I don't actually know if it is. I mean, I don't know if he feels the same."

Even as Alya and Nino began claiming that "of course he feels the same, you idiot," Adrien was nodding. He could hear her unasked question, the unspoken _do you feel the same about me_? He felt amazed she even had a doubt. He loved her since the beginning and that wasn't about to change.

"Of course he does," Adrien said and the others fell silent to hear him out. "Everyone – everyone in Paris knows that Chat Noir loves Ladybug. I bet finding out who you are just makes him love you all the more."

If anything, that made Marinette blush more than she already was. "R-Really?"

Adrien nodded. "Really."

"Listen to Adrien, Mari," Nino said. "He's the biggest Ladynoir shipper out there. He knows what he's talking about."

He blushed. "Shut up, Nino."

"Excuse you," Alya put in, " _I'm_ the biggest Ladynoir shipper out there."

Adrien disagreed. Nino was right: that title belonged to him. Not that he'd voice that opinion, because with Alya it was better to pick your battles, and he felt like that was one he'd definitely lose.

The blogger in question gestured to the window. "Now, it's time for us to go."

"What? Why?" Nino asked. "We just got here! I haven't seen my bro in ages!"

"My girl just confessed to loving Chat Noir. She doesn't need to be here. She needs to go and find that cat and tell him how she feels."

"Uh – well –" Adrien tried to speak up.

"That doesn't mean _we_ need to leave," Nino argued. "Adrien hasn't seen anyone in days."

"Guys, seriously," Adrien attempted to speak again. "I –"

"Ladynoir takes precedence."

"Not to me it doesn't. I want to spend time with my best bud."

Nino, bless his soul, was the best friend he could ask for, but Adrien was also desperate for Ladynoir to be confirmed. If the two would just let him speak, then maybe he could reveal himself and then everything would be fine and he and Marinette would hopefully kiss a lot and it would be the greatest moment of Adrien's life.

He looked at the ring on his hand. Maybe he should just call on Plagg to transform him. That would stop Alya and Nino in their tracks. But before he could do anything, his Lady's hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. He looked up at her to see her mouth ' _Not today, Chaton_ ,' to him.

She was probably right. Nino and Alya had already had one bombshell dropped on them. They didn't need another. As much as he would like to tell his friends about his life as Chat Noir, it could wait. Besides, he wasn't entirely sure if he should tell them. They were already in danger because Marinette had told them about herself. He didn't need to add to the risk of his friends' wellbeing.

Instead, he went for another option. "Guys!" He raised his voice over Alya and Nino's bickering. "As much as I'd like to hang out, I'm still not feeling 100% after my fever."

Alya and Nino instantly stopped arguing and gave him simultaneous looks of understanding.

"Why didn't you say so, dude? We'll let you get some rest."

"Yeah, feel better soon, Sunshine. Or we'll be forced to take drastic measures. I still haven't completely given up on the idea of blasting a hole in your door, running in and kidnapping you."

Adrien gave Alya a pained expression. "Please don't blow up my house."

"No promises."

" _Alya_."

"Also, I'm adopting you."

"Why?"

"Because that way we wouldn't have to resort to Marinette Ladybugging us into your room just to see you."

"I'm pretty sure Ladybugging isn't a word."

"Don't talk back to your mother, Adrien."

"Guys," Marinette interjected. "I've got a cat I'd like to go see, so…"

Yes. Yes. Sweet mother of cheese, _yes_.

"Right!" He said, trying not to sound too eager. "Good luck with Chat … Not that you'll need it."

She beamed at him and then turned to Alya and Nino. "I'll take you two home and then go find Chat."

"You don't need to take us home," her best friend immediately protested.

The stubborn look that came across Marinette's face was adorable. "It's late and I'm not letting you go home on your own."

"Aww," Nino cooed. "Look at her sounding all superhero-y."

"It suits her," Adrien said.

Alya looked at him. "So Ladybugging isn't a word but superhero-y is?"

"You know it," Adrien nodded and gave Nino a fist bump.

"Okay, time to go," Marinette said, herding the blogger and the DJ towards the window they came in through. "The Ladybug express is leaving the station."

Alya smirked at her. "Someone's eager to go see her boyfriend."

For the umpteenth time that night, Marinette blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

 _Yet_ , Adrien thought.

It was clear Alya had the same idea. "Yet," she grinned.

Marinette rolled her eyes at her best friend and then walked over to Adrien. His heart automatically started pounding at being so close to her.

"Feel better soon, Adrien," she said and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her immediately, wishing that they could stay that way forever. "I'll be back," Marinette whispered in his ear and he hugged her a little tighter to show her he'd got the message.

Reluctantly, he let her go and Marinette took a few steps back before looking at her kwami. "Tikki, _transformez_ _moi_!"

He'd never seen his Lady's transformation before and he was riveted. Sure, he'd seen her detransform, but watching her go from Marinette to Ladybug was awe inspiring.

It was clear that Alya and Nino thought the same. "Awesome," the pair chorused.

"Feel better, bro," Nino hugged him goodbye as well.

"Let us know if you need us to get you anything," Alya said as she hugged him too. "Food, study notes you've missed, adoption papers…"

Adrien laughed. "Thanks, everyone."

Ladybug opened the window and gestured for Alya and Nino to hold onto her. Then, with a wave and a final, "Bye Adrien!" they swung off into the night.

Adrien watched them until they were out of sight and then dazedly walked over to his bed and sat down on it heavily. Now that his friends were gone, he had a moment to process everything that had happened and he could barely believe it.

Plagg flew out of his hiding place. "You okay, kid?"

He looked at his kwami, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he struggled to find the words. Eventually he settled on the one thought he could properly express: " _Holy fucking shit_."

* * *

Waiting for Marinette to return was like torture. He had half a mind to transform and go after her, but he knew his luck was that bad that Marinette would come back the moment he left. So he waited, impatiently, nervously, excitedly, for his Lady to reappear.

After what felt like an eternity, she returned. He rushed to his feet and scrambled over to her when she came through his window and detransformed in a wave of pink.

"Marinette," he murmured in awe.

She gave him a shy smile. "Hi, _Chaton_."

Tikki and Plagg floated off to catch up and give their two chosen's a moment to themselves.

There was barely any space between them. Physical closeness was nothing new to Ladybug and Chat Noir but this – this was different. This was Marinette and Adrien, finally seeing each other without secrets, without masks. This was them on the cusp of something beautiful, but both were too nervous to take the next step.

Not being able to stand it any longer, he asked, "Did you mean it?"

There was a moment as Marinette gathered herself before she spoke. "Alya was upset earlier because she thought Ladynoir couldn't happen because I was in love with someone else. And I was – god, I really was – but now I realise that I didn't know him as well as I thought I did."

Adrien's thoughts were racing and his heart was pounding. He wondered who she was talking about, all the while hoping that she'd give him a big, fat "YES!" to his question. A big fat, "Yes, I did mean it."

(A big fat kiss would be nice too.)

"You see," Marinette went on, "there was this boy at school that I was hopelessly head over heels for ever since he gave me his umbrella and then laughed with me when it closed on my head."

Wait a minute…

"I told Alya that he didn't compare, because I realised that I was only seeing one side of him. While he's beautiful and kind and turned me into a stuttering mess, I wasn't getting the full picture. The other side of him likes to run over rooftops with me, always has my back and has awful, _awful_ taste in jokes."

Oh.

"He couldn't compare on his own because now I know all of him," Marinette continued. "I have the full picture. I have both sides that combine into this one person. He's still beautiful and kind, but I'm not so much of a stuttering mess because I know I'm talking to my partner. And I'm sure he still likes running over rooftops and that he'll always have my back. And I'm certain that his jokes will continue to be awful."

"They're not awful, Buginette."

"They are, you ridiculous cat. Now shush, I'm trying to profess my love here."

"Sorry," he said with a grin. "I'm shutting up."

Marinette eyed him suspiciously, like she expected him to talk. When he remained silent, she continued. "And I'm certain I love him. What I'm not certain of – and really hoping he'll say it – is if he loves me too."

Adrien answered her with a kiss. He pulled her even closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Marinette's arms went around his neck. Her lips were as soft as Adrien always imagined they'd be, and the little moan she made when he kissed her harder was positively delightful. However, he pulled away from her, just far enough to catch his breath and look her in the eyes; he had something very important to say.

"I love you," he told her. "I love you so much it's ridiculous. I've loved you since Stoneheart and I've loved becoming friends with Marinette. This kind, passionate girl who sat behind me, who was really too cute for her own good because I loved Ladybug, thank you very much, but I just kept noticing how _adorable_ you were. I'll admit, when I first saw you detransform, I was a little hurt because I thought you would have told Chat first. But then you said you knew who I was and you transformed, you revealed yourself to Alya and Nino just to see me and just, jeez, Marinette, I love you."

She beamed at him. "I love you too, Adrien, Chat Noir, my _Chaton_."

"I love you more, Marinette, Ladybug, Princess, Buginette, My Lady."

She giggled. "Counter argument: we both love each equally."

"Agreed."

"Urgh," a disgusted voice spoke up. "Yes, you love each other. Can you stop being gross now?"

Adrien sighed and looked to where his kwami was floating beside them. "Way to ruin the mood, Plagg."

"Plagg!" Tikki said reprovingly from her position next to the cat like kwami. "We were supposed to be giving them time alone!"

"And they've had it. Now if they've stopped being gross, we can talk to them." He looked at Marinette. "First off, hi, Bug."

"Hello, Plagg," Marinette returned. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now, do you two realise the situation you've landed yourselves in?"

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Marinette revealed herself to Alya and Nino, but you didn't," Tikki answered. "A smart move. The less people who know, the better."

A guilty looked passed over Marinette's features; Adrien squeezed her hand comfortingly and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

(Because they loved each other and they could totally do that now).

"Except now they know that Marinette is in love with Chat Noir," Tikki continued. "Which means Marinette and Adrien can't be together without revealing Chat's identity."

"And you should think hard about going public in a relationship as Ladybug and Chat Noir," Plagg said, sounding more serious than Adrien had ever heard him. "While most people will be happy, you'll get some negative responses."

"We've seen it happen before," Tikki said. "People think you won't be focused enough on the job if you're together."

The two miraculous wielders just stared at the kwami's. They weren't expecting there to be this much of an issue.

Marinette sighed. "I shouldn't have transformed in front of Alya and Nino."

"Your intentions were good, Marinette," Tikki comforted her. "We just need to be careful where we go from here."

"We can keep it a secret," Adrien said. "It'll be okay."

She looked at him and shook her head. "But I don't want to keep it a secret."

"Neither do I. I'd shout it from the rooftops if I could. But if it means I get to be with you by being quiet about it, then it's worth it."

"And are we?" Marinette asked, a blush tinting her cheeks. "With each other? Together, I mean. Uh, as in, are we official?"

Adrien grinned at her. "My Lady, you'll never be able to get rid of me. But, to make it official … Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her answering smile was beautiful. "Yes, _Chaton_."

Unable to help himself, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"So," he said when he pulled back. "Secret relationship begins now?"

She nodded. "Secret relationship begins now."

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you're not together with Chat Noir?!" Alya demanded the next morning at school.

They were all standing by the front steps of the Collège, waiting for the first bell to ring. His Father had (finally) let him go back to school and Alya and Nino were happy to see him feeling better after the "fever" excuse he'd given them the night before. However, once they'd determined that Adrien was fit and healthy, they'd turned to Marinette and hounded her for details.

"Jeez, Alya," Marinette groused. "Say it a little louder, I don't think the rest of Paris heard you."

"No one heard me and you know it, girl. Now fess up! What happened with you and Chat Noir?"

"We both love each other," Marinette replied. "But we can't be together. Our reputation will go down if we do."

"No," Alya said, her arms crossed. "No, it won't. The complete opposite will happen."

"People will think we'll get distracted and we can't afford that. We need the city to trust us."

"Chat Noir flirts all the time and no one cares!"

"This is different."

"How?!"

"Because it's not just flirting anymore. It's – it's _real_ and we can't risk whatever backlash we'll get from it."

"That is, like, the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Jeez, Alya, tell us how you really feel," Adrien quipped.

The downside to secret dating, he found, was that he couldn't just jump in and back Marinette up when Alya was on the warpath. He had to pretend he didn't know anything.

"Oh, don't you start, Sunshine-" Alya began, but Nino cut her off.

"Can't you guys just be together as civilians?" He asked.

While it was a logical solution to their problem, Marinette shook her head. "You guys know I'm in love with him, so you'd know that the person I start dating is Chat. We can't risk that."

"We wouldn't tell anyone!" Alya said, looking affronted that Marinette would think she'd reveal their identities.

His Lady shook her head again. "Let me rephrase: we can't risk _you_. You're in danger enough just by knowing who I am, but Chat too? We won't put you in that kind of danger."

"That's disappointing," Adrien put in, "but understandable."

"Yeah," Nino said, "but if you think it's best, I'll go along with it."

"Adrien! Nino! Don't support this! This sucks!" Alya looked upset.

(He could relate to the feeling. He'd like to announce to the world that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his girlfriend, but it had to remain a secret).

"It's a shame," he said, "I would have liked to meet Chat Noir. He's awesome."

He could tell by the look on her face that Marinette was barely restraining an eye roll. "He's a silly kitty."

Before he could reply, the bell rang. Alya and Nino sighed and reluctantly began walking to class. He and Marinette waited a few moments behind them. They shared a quick, secret smile before following their two best friends.

Secret dating. They could do this.

* * *

Alya barely said anything else about the Chat Noir issue for the rest of the day and Adrien naively thought that meant she'd dropped it. It wasn't until she'd cornered him alone in the library after school that he realised he was horribly, horribly wrong.

"You!" The blogger said when she found him.

Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Y-yes?"

She sat down beside him at the table Adrien was sitting at. "This Mari and Chat Noir thing is ridiculous," she said.

Adrien tensed. There's no way she could have worked out who he was already, right?

"I mean, they love each other. They should be together!" She went on.

He relaxed. Okay, no, she didn't know his identity.

"I know, right?" He said, to keep up the illusion of an upset fan. (It wasn't hard. He was disappointed about the situation). "It sucks they can't be together, but I understand their reasoning."

Alya shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no. This isn't good enough. They deserve to be happy and we're gonna do something about it."

While Adrien was glad Alya wanted the best for him and Marinette, he was a little concerned at where their conversation was heading.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're the biggest Ladynoir shipper out there, Sunshine, aside from me, so I'm recruiting you."

Oh, he _really_ didn't like where their conversation was heading.

"R-Recruiting?"

"It's time to implement Operation Ladynoir."

* * *

 _Once again, I'm struck with another case of "This was supposed to be a oneshot." Just a simple little sequel to Operation Best-Bro-Break-Out, but then I got an idea and this happened instead._

 _A big thank you to wonderfulwizardofthozz for looking this over for mistakes because I'm so tired right now that I can't even words. But please go read her fics because she is my beautiful fanfiction wife and she's amazing._

 _Please let me know what you thought in the reviews._

 _Much love,_

 _Leisey._


End file.
